Digimon Adventure: Davis vs The Night Queen
by Red Flame Dragon
Summary: Set in AU I created myself after watching and taking a hint from Kamen Rider Amazons: The Last Judgement and Digimon Adventure: Hero's Justice. After Davis finds out the shocking truth that Kari Kamiya is The Night Queen, he's getting enraged and decided to put a stop to this chaos. With the power of Amazon he received from a mysterious being, he'll defeat The Night Queen as Omega!
1. Chapter 1

The climax is near. The buildings were nearly destroyed, the ground was cracking, and on the sky, there was a dark aura started causing destruction on Odaiba City. The impact was too strong that lets the buildings shattered, and people starting to panic. When the smoke cleared, there is The Night Queen, the boss of Dark Legion, and her identity is Kari Kamiya, had fused with Zhaitan, The Dark One and her servants.

"Hahahahahahaha! Now that I have fused with Zhaitan and have the absolute power, nothing can stop me, even those Protectors and their comrades! And now, I will become the ruler of this world!" The Night Queen declared and starting to laugh insanely, along with her servants. But little they know, there is an remaining person who will defeat them.

"**KARI KAMIYA!**"

The voice roared loudly, The Night Queen look behind with a sneer, and said sounding angry: "Who dares ruining my fun and insult me like that!?" And with that, she saw the person.

This person was a male. He has a maroon-coloured hair with a slight wild state, with dark brown eyes. He wears a red T-shirt with a small flame symbols, and has a dragon head mark on it with some white details. He also wearing blue jeans with a black and white sneakers. It can be seen that he was slightly injured. His clothes were slightly battered and has some small scars. His left cheek has a small scar, bleeding slightly and start panting heavily. That's right, his name is Davis Motomiya.

He glared at The Night Queen and said: "You want to destroy this world? YOU… YOU WANT TO DESTROY THIS WORLD!?" His fists clenched angrily, he's starting to angry that he knows the truth that Kari Kamiya, his girlfriend with a kind heart is The Night Queen.

The Night Queen heard that, smiling and said: "And what's wrong with that? This world needs to be remake. I don't mind let you join the fun, my love."

Davis' eyes widened. He heard that clearly, and he was shocked that she actually want to destroy this world. He gritted his teeth, and said: "You're not the person I knew anymore! You had become a monster! And why… Why do you want to destroy everything? Because of your parents' death, you was so hurt badly that you want to remake this world!? You don't care about everything!?"

The Night Queen said: "That's the thing I had decided from the beginning! It was a nightmare to me, that my parents are faded away in front of me. But you also understand that, right? Even if my friends comfort me, I can't forget about it. And you were always beside me when I was in despair. You want to protect the thing you cared for, just like me, right?"

Davis roared: "WRONG! I really want to protect everyone… But I'm not doing like you...

The Night Queen sighed: "It seems like you don't understand the meaning. But that's okay, you will understand soon." And with that, she suddenly offered:" So, what do you say, Davis? Do you join me? Of course, you can have anything you want, even I can make you a king and makes the world where we can be together forever."

Her servants also agreed with that and find no problem with it. Dark Hawk also added with a smile: "Yes, Davis. Don't worry, we won't do horrible thing to you. We're happy to let you join in too. You can even make us your servants."

Davis' eyes shrinked like a dot. He hung his head down a bit. His hair covered his eyes in shadow, and he clenched his left fist angrily, small veins appeared on his left palm. He suddenly said with a calm tone: "So do you really want me to join your Legion? Well, if the things you said is true…" He lifted his head up, glaring and said with an angry tone: "Then I will stop you, ONCE AND FOR ALL!"

The Night Queen was shocked to hear that, but calmed down, said: "It is impossible to denied me, Davis. I thought I had implanted The Dark Crystal to your arm. When you denied the offer, it will electrocuted you. You can't forfeit my answer easily."

Davis said: "We'll see about that." He gripped his left arm and starting to pull The Dark Crystal out. He roars in rage, and he had pulled out so easily and throw it like a trash. The crystal had cracked and demolished completely. The Dark Legion was too shocked in disbelief. No one can pulled out the crystal so easily like that.

The Night Queen was in pure shock, thinking: "How… How is that possible? Even he can't destroy my crystal so easily… What is this power?". But little they haven't realized that Davis is starting to rebellion against them.

On Davis' waist is a black belt that has a silver faceplate with bright red lenses with two red handles. It was the Amazons Driver! He snarls at them, his teeth slightly turned into small fangs, his eyes has changed to dragon-like red eyes. He said: "I won't forgive you anymore… I will stop you." He roars in rage with one word:

"**AAAAAAMAAAAAZOOOOOOOOOOOON!"**

He turned the handle on his belt, and the belt's lenses started to shine bloodshot with blazing red eyes, cause a small shockwave.

Amazons Driver:** "OMEGA!"**

He roared in rage with his half-dragon like tone, and started charging toward the Legion, ready to defeat them.

The Night Queen was surprised how Davis got that much power, if she made a mistake and restrains that power from him, it can be a dangerous existence. She ordered Dark Hawk: "Restrain him, quick!" Dark Hawk obeyed and charge at Davis to restrain him, but her eyes widened, Davis don't stop charging at them, roaring like a beast. He punched Dark Hawk's stomach, she gasped and coughed in pain, blood comes out of her mouth and was blown away, crash into the building with large cracks.

Davis was covered in a green flame aura, bursting with big shockwaves with red flames, causing the Legion's army to perished into dust. The Night Queen and her servants had to shield themselves from the sudden shockwave. When the smoke cleared, swirling around the green aura, they were shocked in fear to see the form in green aura.

_**EVOLU - E - EVOLUTION! OMEGA! AMAZON OMEGA!**_

In the green aura, Davis emerged from the green flames surrounding his body. He was clad in completely black bodysuit, wearing an green armor with red stripes. The green armor has big yellow-orange chestplate, with shoulderpads having red stripes on it. He wears black gauntlets that covers his forearms with matching boots. His knees has some green color on it, and had blade fins on the back of his forearms and boots, even on the back. His left arm has a silver armlet attached with shiny blue eyes. And finally, his helmet resembles a lizard. It has a silver mouthpiece, the sides of the helmet is a bit longer, also have red stripes on them. His forehead has a clear bright pink gem with a golden stalk attached and has red eyes, starting to shine and blazing with rage.

There was no doubt about it. He has transformed into Kamen Rider Amazon Omega. He growls at them and declared: "I will stop your ambitions right now… Hunt… START!" And with that, he roars and jumping towards the enemy, and opened the curtain for the final battle!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**In Davis' mind**

Davis is looking around his sight and saw nothing, just a wide white limbo. He said to himself: "Where am I… And how did I get in here?" He's starting to called out: "Hello? Can anybody hear me!?" And he heard nothing. But surprisingly, there's a voice.

"We're in your mindscape, Davis. And there is no one can hear you but me." The voice said. Davis heard the voice, he looks behind him and it was the mysterious being he had met before. The mysterious being saw that, he smiled, chuckled a bit and started lowered his cloak. Davis was surprised that the being's true identity is revealed. It was a familiar green humanoid lizard he met in his vision. He has bug-like red eyes and had a pink gem attached to his forehead with a golden stalk. His body is segmented, have a almost bug-like or armor with metallic red streaks on his body. And finally, he has clawed hands and had red blade fins on the back of his forearms, legs and his back. His jaws open a little, revealing his fangs. This was the legendary Amazon he met, Amazon Omega's Origin form.

"It's pleasure to meet you, Davis Motomiya. As you can see, this is my true identity. I am the legendary Amazon you've met before, also known as Amazon Omega's Origin form." Omega said. Davis was even more surprised that is Omega's true form. He started to asked Omega: "So this is your true form? No wonder I've seen you before in my vision." Omega nods.

"That's right. It was started by the time when you discovered the Amazons Driver in your mindscape, for some reason, I've been awakened for long times ago. I can see your wish to stop the Dark Legion, so I came here to help you." Omega explained. Davis had understand the situation, but he don't sure about one thing: "I'm appreciate your help, but how can you fight alongside me? I mean, you're a spirit, right?" Davis asked. But Omega already knows about that.

"It's true that I am a spirit, but that doesn't mean I can't help you. Your mind has the power to link our minds into one, and that can helps you to unleash Amazon Omega's true potential. With that, you can stop the Night Queen and her ambitions."

Omega answered. Davis heard that, and had decided his decision. He said: "Well, if there's anything to defeat the enemies, I'll always do it. And I just wish for one thing… Fight alongside me, Omega! We'll defend this world together!" Omega nods and said: "It seems you had made your decision. Let's do it, Davis!"

Davis nods. "Alright then, let's go wild." And with that, Davis and Omega exchanged fist bumps. Davis' eyes has changed to red dragon-like eyes, revealing his fangs, and they starting to roared loudly that echoed through his mind.

**From the outside, at Odaiba City**

Davis had transformed into Kamen Rider Amazon Omega and growled at the Legion. He declared: "I won't forgive you for what you've done… I will defeat the Dark Legion, no matter what, and put a stop to this chaos. Hunt… START!" He roared loudly through the city, and jumping towards them, ready to slay for the final battle.

**Playing Opening: Armour Zone by Taro Kobayashi**

(**You!**) As Davis appeared on the Odaiba City in ruin, he's starting to angry. He clenched his fist tightly, green flame aura bursts from the fist. He punched in front of the screen,creating cracks and shatters, revealing the title.

(**Who are you? The thing that's inside me…**) Davis started went to the place that the Legion was causing chaos, but instead, he goes through his own mindscape and met Omega's Origin form.

(**Show me the form that hides in the shadow!**) Davis and Omega stands in front of each other, he accepted working together by grasping Omega's hand, but suddenly Omega disappeared in a puff of green smokes with twinkles, fading away.

(**Oh… The depths of derivation…**) When Omega disappeared, Davis looks around searching for him, but there's nothing. Davis' mindscape starting to fade slowly, and a bright light appeared makes him to shield his eyes.

(**My body is trembling with red slices…**) As Davis opened his eyes, he noticed that he was on the place the Legion is standing. The Night Queen sensed Davis' presence and looking behind with a smile, waiting for Davis to accept her offer. But it was the opposite.

(**Where is the heart? Still try to looking for the pain!**) Davis sees the Night Queen and her fellows, he glared angry at her. His eyes started to bloodshot after disappeared, revealing his red dragon-like eyes and his teeth was changed into small fangs. He lifted his head up a bit, and roaring at the near black sky that echoed through the ruined buildings.

(**Oh… My heart is starting to overflow! That's all!**) He takes the Amazons Driver. The Driver starts to wrapped around his waist and formed. He grasped the red handle and rotated it, the faceplate started bloodshot with lightning bolts on the lenses and shine, turning red, blazing with rage, causing a small shockwave.

(**Hey! We live in Armour Zone!**) He roared: "**AMAZON!" **and transformed into Kamen Rider Amazon Omega. His red eyes shining blaze red, and charging at the Legion with arm blades, cutting through the screen.

(**Cutting through the winds, let your voice become hoarser!**) The flashback shows images of Amazon Omega riding his bike, attacking with a whip, swung the spear with mastery skills, slices enemies with a blade, chopped through enemy's body with a scythe, slay enemies in half with a sword, doing his finishing attack Violent Punish and kick with Violent Strike.

(**The beasts are laughing in this city!**) He looked around and see the army of monstrous creatures known as Amazon and Dark Legion's servants surrounding him with flashing red eyes in ruined Odaiba City.

(**The fate is, to eat or being eaten! Oh yeah!**) The screen started changing the scene where the Night Queen is being injured badly with the armor being cracked, and Davis glared at her with fury with his armor has scars on it. The Night Queen cried out with battle cry and he roared out with rage.

(**Look now, the smell of sadness is now filling in my throat! I held up my claws, and disappearing in nasty!**) They charged at each other and the result is settled. The Night Queen has been defeated. Her armour was cracked in pieces and disentigrated, she cried out in pain, choking up blood, splattering on the floor. Her stomach was impaled by Amazon Omega's Violent Punish. She's been eliminated with an explosion and Davis is the winner.

(**What do you have to eat in order to living? Betraying all races!**) Omega pulled out the belt, cancelling the transformation and returned to Davis. He saw all the dead monster's body lying on the road and demolished in a puff of smokes. His legs is trembling, barely had enough stamina to stand.

(**HOW DO WE SURVIVE!?**) At the end, Davis lifted his head to see the sky returned to normal with blue color. The sun is shining with the winds blowing peacefully.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Playing Kamen Rider Amazons: Battle Theme**

Davis in his Amazon Omega form, he roared and jumping towards them, declared the war by doing a swift punch at Ironfist in the face, makes him grunted in pain, staggered and crashed to the ground with a big thud, breaking his armor. Davis looks at the enemies with a death glare, looks ready to kill. He spoke: Do you think you can beat me with numbers? Well, unfortunately for you all… You've make me not just mad… I'm even more furious!" The Legion was looked in slight fear and decided to beat him and restrain that strange power he unleashed.

Ironfist was standing up and looks angry, he yelled at Davis: "Why you little!" He charged at Davis with his fist glowed in dark blue flame, but Davis teleported with super speed at behind him, makes him lost his target, he said: "What the… I thought he was here?" Suddenly, he gasped and yelled out in pain, coughing up blood. His stomach was impaled, blood splattering everywhere by Davis' claw.

Davis threatened Ironfist with a swear: "Your funeral comes, you brat." He retracted his clawed hand, and blood comes out from Ironfist's body. He lay unconscious and died. The Legion looked shocked at what they saw. Their ally was died in an instant. Now they was in disbelief and starting angry.

Asta said in fear: "That's impossible… He killed our ally in a second… He really is a predator…" They have to agreed with Asta said, if they was careless and not think properly, they can be killed.

But at the wall, Dark Hawk looks mad and cry out in anger, shattering the crumbles. She's not gonna hold back anymore, she'll kill Davis for humiliated her with disgrace.

"Now you've signed your death, bastard! I'm gonna KILL YOU!" She shouted at him with rage. She charged at Davis with her blades, glowing with dark energy. But she's gonna regretted for what she saying. Davis glared at her. He pass through her and shattered Dark Hawk's blades instantly and stabbed her at the side of her stomach, cracking her armor. She shrieked in pain, blood started splattering.

Davis showing no mercy on his enemies and said with a threatening tone: "Last time we met, I've heard exactly when you called me a brat. I'll show you who's the brat." And with that, he slashed her body with his blades, creating a big slash mark and throwing her away like trash, breaking the wall. Now that Dark Hawk was the next victim of the hunt, he looked at the remaining enemies with a taunt: "Who's next, HUH!" He yelled at the last part, making them slightly startled in fear. They looked angry now. Now the real war has started.

"ALRIGHT THEN! From now on, we'll proceed the mission: Kill Davis Motomiya! Get him!" Stryker yelled in pure rage, saw that his lover was killed easily and want to take revenge. And they all charged at Davis. Davis and Omega smirked, think: "Now that's more like it."

Dark Ivy and Psychonis started with a double-team kick at Davis, he dodged easily. Psychonis saw his moves and takes her weapon, aiming to slice him in half, where Dark Ivy preparing her vines, ready to scrumble him. Bad lucks for them, he grasped the duo and slammed them against each other by the headbutt and slayed them. They gasped in unavoidable pain and died first. "Worthless". Davis said, making them angry, as if he was mocking them.

Deathstrike and Stryker howled angrily with an near-beast like tone, charging at Davis without thinking. Stryker pulled out his gun, shoot out electrocution bullets to electrocute Davis, but Davis moved fast with super speed and dodged them all, and reflect the remaining bullets at them, making them get shocked, yelled in pain and was blown away. Deathstrike endured the pain and try to stab him from behind, but Davis grasped his hand and slashed him with his claws, breaking through his armor. He throw Deathstrike at Stryker, making them bumped hard at each other. After that, he pulled out the Battler Grip from the Driver, revealing a chain whip. He swatted the whip to the ground, showing its deadly power, then twisted the left handle on the Driver

Amazons Driver: "**Violent Break!**"

He use the Amazon Whip to tied them up and pulled near, throwing at the air, and retracted the whip like a chainsaw, cutting through their armor, revealing fresh cuts by the whip. Bloods coming from their bodies and died, landing with a loud thud, cracked the floor. He retracted the whip into the handle and put back in the Driver. But he sensed something approach him, he blocked the kick by Charm Mistress, who seems to having 'fun' with him.

Charm Mistress smiled seductively at him: "Hmm, you're pretty strong, I guess I can added you to my collection." But Davis wasn't fazed for what she said, already knows that she was hypnotized him. He countered with a sucker punch and delivering a headbutt to Charm Mistress, who grunted in pain by surprised attacks and was blown away. She was angry by that, but she calmed down and smiling wickedly: "Alright then, if my charm doesn't work, I guess I'll taking you by force." She summon her weapon and let out battle cry, charged at him with faster speed, thinking confidently that he can't dodge this, but Davis jumped faster than her and doing a swift kick, causing her to howled painfully because of the blade fins, crashing to the ground with a loud thud and lay dead.

Fusionist was pissed off by this, he jumped towards Davis and charged up his dark and red flame element into one, creating a purple aura, but Davis catched it with easy and not affected by it. He throw Fusionist to the wall, breaking it in the process. Fusion was grunted in pain, barely moved his body. Davis walked to Fusionist with his fist bursted with green and red flames. Fusionist starting to scared in panic, he fired black bullets at Davis, but his armor was harder than that, just creating sparkles on it feels like a mosquito bite. He punched at Fusionist with continuous punches and kicks, thrashing brutally at him, breaking his armor. Fusionist coughed painfully, like his bones were starting to break by a hammer. After that, Davis grasped his neck and looked at him face-to-face. Fusionist was staring in fear, pleaded desperately: "Please...Don't do it… Please spare me…" But sadly, Davis wasn't forgiving him just like that.

"Too late for your pathetic apologizes." Davis said. He pulled out the Battler Grip again, turned into a short blade, then twisted the left handle.

Amazons Driver: "**Violent Break!**"

He stabbed his enemy with Amazon Blade and slashed at him, blood splattering. Fusionist gasped in pain and died. Shadowknight comes out from behind and attack with his lance, Davis notices this and blocked with his arm blades, they struggled against each other. But surprisingly, Shadowknight grabs his shoulder, pulls near him and whispered: "Calm down and listen carefully for what I'm talk, Davis. Right now I'm not in Night Queen's control." Davis widened his eyes, confusing him and Omega. he whispered back: "So what are you trying to talk?" Shadowknight pushed him on the floor, fighting on purpose: "When I was somehow resurrected, I'm starting regained my memories. I feel ashamed to be serve that witch, so I have no choice but to do anything she ordered." Davis said: "What?" Omega swapped with Davis, taking place in control: "So you finally regained your memories and fighting on purpose?" Davis whispered in Omega's voice. He nods: "Yes, I have been waiting for that day, to let someone who can freed me from this chaos. And that one is you." He then explained: " As for the remaining two, they are controlled by her Mark of Evil. You have to freed them from her darkness. And you've got to kill me right now. I can't live like this anymore." Davis understand his sadness, he really is a human with kind heart. Shadowknight then said before let Davis killing him: "Now that you understand my wish, so please… Release me from this madness." He sheds a tear in silent. Davis nods: "I know." He retracted the Amazon Blade and put in the Driver, and Shadowknight has been pushed off by purpose to not make the Night Queen realized. He twisted the left handle, and Shadowknight readied his lance with dark energy spiralling around.

Amazons Driver: "**Violent Punish!**"

Davis' right arm has his arm blade grows longer with green aura, and they charged face-to-face, but Shadowknight let missed on purpose, and let Davis finish him off. Davis' attack pierced through his armor, dark aura comes out and vanished from his body. He gasped in pain and starting to fade away slowly. He said to Davis with his final wish, smiling underneath his helmet: "Thank you…" Davis nods slowly. And with that, he faded away completely with a bright light, finally freed from darkness. Davis and Omega teared up in silent, with Davis thinking: "Shadowknight, I'm sorry we had to put through this, but we had no choice. I can't let you live like this, I'm glad that you finally freed from your misery…" Davis looked at the remaining two, which is Fang and Red Phoenix, with a menacing glare. He clenched his fist tightly with anger, said: "And for you all… I will exterminate you!"

Red Phoenix and Fang heard that, tick marks appeared on their face. They shouted with anger: "WHAT DID YOU SAY!" But little they know, they were preys that fall into Davis' plan. Fang uses his full power to charge at him, changed into a blue wolf with dark aura surrounding it. It let out with a howl, running at full speed head-on, ready to shred him into pieces. Before he can realized, Davis pulled out the Battler Grip again, this time it's a short-hand scythe. He twisted the handle to ready for an attack.

Amazons Driver: "**Violent Break!**"

He jumped at the wolf, the Amazon Scythe charged up with green-red hybrid flame, unleashing a sweep cut at the wolf's head, causing it to shriek and howled painfully and disappeared, turned back into Fang. Fang is shocked, said: "No! It can't be… My attack…" But he looked up, see Davis diving in the air, use the scythe to chopped at his shoulder, blood coming out from it, making him yelled in endless pain. Davis then slashed Fang's body with a double streak, leaving him dead. He looks at Red Phoenix, who changed into a fire phoenix, screeching with an inhuman tone, flying at Davis. He jumped on the phoenix, chopping its back with sonic speed, cutting it in half. The phoenix screeched in pain, fading away, turning back to normal. Davis takes the opportunity to slash her with an overkill combo, lashing out at her with undying rage. She shouted in pain, her body is breaking apart. She lay unconcious, her body can barely moved a bit.

**Ending Kamen Rider Amazons: Battle Theme**

He walked to her, then grabbed Red Phoenix's neck, and said: "So, you've had enough? That's the result for making my friend suffer. And now… You will go along with him." Davis prepared his left arm with arm blades, ready to finish her. But she said: "You're right, but before I died, I want you to heard my words…" Davis looks confused: "And that is?" She then said softly: "I'm sorry to make you go through this horrible thing... And gives my apology to Tai to make him remember that I'll always be with him…" His eyes widened:

"You finally returned to normal, huh?" She nods and smiles weakly: "Promise me… that you will defeat the Night Queen… and freed us from her darkness." That was her final sentence. Davis nods: "Don't worry, I'll doing this fast right now. Rest in peace." And with that, he slashed her with his arm blades, blood splattering on the wall. She started to closed her eyes and whispered: "Thank you, Davis…" And with that, her eyes closed and died in peace. Davis looked around at dying enemies' body started fading away with bright lights coming from them. The Night Queen's servants has died in peace and finally freed from the darkness. Davis silently think: "Goodbye, guys. Now you can finally rest in peace." He retracted the scythe from the grip and put it back to the Driver.

"Your servants… has died. Now… the remaining one, is you." He looked at the Night Queen, who looks in shock. He then said: "It's time to settle this, once and for all." The Night Queen looked at him with a disbelieving look:

"Why are you doing this… You want to perished me now!?" She asked him with slightly hurt tone. "No, it's just a lie. You're being possessed by that power. I will freed you, and let you embraced me with darkness." She rises up at full power, summoning dragon heads with insane looks, ready to stop him. He scoffed at her, and getting into his wild fighting stance. And now, the battle is near to conclusion!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Let me ask one thing before we settled this, Davis. Why are you stand against me? I didn't even do anything horrible to you, so why can't you understand my goal?" The Night Queen said with slight sad tone, hope can let Davis returned to her side. But sadly for her, he scoffed at her like not care about everything, then answered:

"Why, you say? I'm rebel against you… because of you evil purposes. How dare you make a fool of me when you were hiding the secret that you are the Night Queen, starting to control me to make me a psycho killer, huh? I'm feeling strange by that, so I turn behind and see you smiled at me with a fake smile. It makes me sick from the start that you were betrayed your friends and make them your slaves just like that." Davis said back at her with an angry tone, shocking the Night Queen, makes her start to think when did Davis know her identity. Davis said with fake arrogance tone: "Ironic, huh? Now look at me. What am I to you? Just a toy that you can order me to destroy everything who gets in your bullshit way!? Heh. Don't make me laugh."She was even more shocked to see Davis bashing at her like that, stutter in disbelief:

"No… that can't be you… The Davis I know won't doing something like this. This isn't you!" Omega talks to Davis: "Can I talk now?" Davis said: "Yeah. Go ahead." Omega nodded and swapped with Davis, mocking her: "Cut to the crap, you little imbecile! You still wants Davis to join your side? And you know what? He'll never join you. And he never will." Davis then said: "That's right, and pushed off this little chit-chat here. I'm here to finish this war." And with that, he pulled out the Battler Grip, revealing a spear. He swung with mastery skills and get into his fighting stance. She was getting angrier, yelling at Omega:

"Who do you think you are, you rude lizard! I am the almighty! And you'll never be able to stop me from taking Davis!" She raised her staff, ordered four dragon heads attack at him. The dragons charged at Davis, but he stabs two dragon heads with his Amazon Spear, and eliminated them. The remaining dragon heads firing at him with dark fireballs, but he dodged it and slashed at the neck, causing it to roared in pain and disappeared. And lastly, the Night Queen appeared and try to hold Davis back, but he moved from behind and slay her staff in half, causing it to break in pieces and perished. He then slashed with his Amazon Spear, creating an X- shaped slash, cracks appearing on her armor, makes her grunted in pain, even though her armor was harder than any metal, she can feel the pain.

Taking the chance, he twisted the left handle and ready to finish her.

Amazons Driver: "**Violent Break!**"

His spear blazing with red flames, then he sends out fire shockwaves by swinging rapidly, creating slash cuts merging with the wind, makes even more harder. The Night Queen creating a barrier, to prepare for the upcoming attacks. The attacks came in contact, causing several explosions blows up the Dark Castle, making it crumbles and starts falling. The barrier was cracked apart, and she yelled in pain because of the slash cuts, rubbles falls on top of her, and buried her. But the dark energy from the rubbles comes out and shattering apart, the Night Queen roared out in rage and she punched the ground with her fist, dark hands coming out from it and catching Davis, restraining him from moving.

"Damn… I can't move…!" Davis groaned, trying to get out of it, but it just keep tightening him. The Night Queen readied her spell with the Mark of Evil, walks to Davis with an insane smile. This is it! She finally won, and now she was going to pulled out that annoying lizard from him, and make him become the Dark King.

"Yes… Finally, my plan is succeed. Now, my love, nothing can separate us ever again…" She said and starting to implanted the mark on Davis with barely a few distance. Davis still keep struggling, barely moved a bit, but it was useless.

**In Davis' mind**

Davis and Omega panting heavily, trying to move, but what caught their eyes was the mindscape start being consumed slowly by darkness. Davis said in frustration: "Damn it… We don't have much energy left… But we can't give up here." Omega agreed with him, the idea flashing in his thought, smirking: "No, this is perfect. Everything's going according to our plan."

Davis confused: "What do you mean by that, Omega?" Omega looked at Davis, then said: "What I was saying it's that the time has come to unleash the true potential of Amazon Omega! We just have to focus on it, then we can freely move and started a real fight!" Davis nods: "Alright then, let's have it!" Davis and Omega started focusing on finding a new power, they opened their eyes and started roaring, the green aura bursts out, making the darkness shrieked in endless pain and starting to fade away.

**Outside the battle**

Davis looks at the Night Queen, and declared: "No… You lose." He then roared loudly, green flames bursted out, surrounding his body, making dark hands perished and disappeared, creating shockwaves. The Night Queen being pushed back by the sudden powered up from Davis, causing the spell along with the Mark of Evil engulfed in flames and disintegrated. She looks in confusion and think:

"What? That's impossible! No one has ever escaped from my Strangle Hands before! How can he still have that much power?" And with that, Davis finally freed from the dark hands and started cracking his knuckles and looked at her with a glare. He then pulled out the Battler Grip again, which is glowing with flames surrounding it, starting to form into a sword. The sword has green blades with sharpness, and the hilt has the shape of a lizard head, just like his helmet. It was covered in bright white with blue cybernetic details on it, and has the same horn.

"Hm? It looks like we finally reached the new power we've discovered, dude." Davis commented, looks amazed at this new weapon. Omega talks in his mind: "Yeah. Even I have a chance to see the legendary weapon I thought I never saw again in a long time. This is the sword that kills all evil creatures over 10000 ones. Its name is Amazon Omega Sword!" Davis said in amazement: "Amazon… Omega Sword? With this, we can finally unleashed our full power!" Omega nods: "Right, now let's go wild!" Davis turns at his enemies, and pointing at her:

"Your reign is over, Night Queen! Time for payback! YOU WON'T ESCAPE MY WRATH!" He said with rage, and he roared and charging at full speed. The Night Queen sees that, shocked and quickly floating at the sky. But he saw that she's trying to move away and immediately slicing her metal wings off, making the wings exploded. She gasped painfully, and start falling. He moved at super speed, rapidly slash at her with endless combos, breaking her armor, causing the shoulderpads to perished in flames and vanished. She yelled in pain and staggered, her body can't move in the air. Davis kicked her in the stomach, makes her crashing on the ground with a big crack hole. He then twisted the left handle two times, makes the sword blade engulfed in green and red flames spiralling around.

Amazons Driver: **"Super Violent Break!**"

He then slashed at her with a swift cut, she shrieked painfully, causing the Dark Spell she obtained comes out from her body, disappear into nothingness and faded out. He saw that the big amount of her dark power has been eliminated, retracted the sword from the grip and put in the Driver. He saw the Night Queen still alive, but has been injured a lot. Her armor was cracked, and she was covered in bruised, blood coming out from her right arm, her left leg, the side of her stomach and her forehead, Her cheeks has a cut mark, start bleeding. Her mask was broken, revealing Kari.

"It's over."

He stated, and walks to her, ready his arm blade. But she refused to lose, right here. Her goal was nearly succeed, and she was going to be beaten right now? She said: "No, I can't lose right here… I had coming this far… I CAN'T LOSE NOW!" He just stared at her with a neutral face. He then said: "Then try hitting me." She cried out in pure rage, and charged at him. She punched him and kick him rapidly, but he didn't fazed by it. She was about to punch him in the face, but he catched it with his hand.

"Too weak. Too weak, damn it!" Davis said in anger, and punch her in the stomach. She gasped in pain, coughing up blood. But he wasn't satisfied and let her get away with this yet. He started punching her in the face. "This is for hurting my friends." And then kicked her in the stomach, making her crashing into the wall. "And this is for controlling innocent people." He charged at her with a uppercut at her chin. "This is for Sora!" He kicked at her shin. "For Matt!" He then punched at her stomach with three hits. "For Shadowknight!" He thrashed her brutally with no mercy, let out his rage he had hidden. And with his fist rising, he said:

"And this… is for hiding me the truth that you are evil!" He punched her face with his fist surrounded by green flames, makes her yelled in pain and been blown away from the castle, comes out falling with rubbles and crashed at the ground with a big thud. He then walk to her with his eyes glaring, ready to finish this. Kari stands up weakly, looked at Davis: "Why… why are you stand against me? Do you still not understand… that my plan is perfect?"

Davis yelled at her: "Bullshit!" He grabbed her throat, pulled near him to makes her frightened at his wild side. He then said: "At the day I find out the truth, I'm starting to hate you from the beginning! Because of your parents' death, doesn't mean that they were gone completely from your life! And now look at you, you have exchanged your soul to the devil, to be blinded with hatred and lashing out at this world! You want destroy, I'll show you the thing that even surpassed destroy! It's DEMOLITION!" He then throw her at the nearby big rock, causing it to be shredded in pieces. She skidded at the ground, panting heavily. She looked at Davis with rage, and put all her remaining energy to stand up and shouted: "NO! I WON'T LOSE, YOU HEAR ME!" She then use her energy to concentrated at her right hand, spiralling with dark flames.

Davis glared at her, and roared: "THIS IS THE END FOR YOU, KARI KAMIYA!" He then twisted the left handle, holding it to charged up energy. The green aura surrounding his body, burst out larger with red flames, and he bring out his right arm, extending his arm claw blades, blazing with green aura. He then take his hand of the left handle, unleashing his power for the final attack.

Amazons Driver: "**Final Violent Punish!**"

The Night Queen panting, uncontrollable of her rage and looked at Davis with insane look, shrieking like a banshee. Davis growls at her, and start roaring loudly with half-dragon like tone. They charged at each other and unleash their final attack, causing a bright light explosion appeared, surrounding the city with a boom.

And when the bright light faded away, shows Davis and the Night Queen staring at each other, but Davis' claw blades has impaled at her body, blood spats out from her stomach. She coughed out blood, muttered: "No… I… have lost…?" She then shouted painfully, her body's glowing red and exploded into ash and faded away. Davis had won. The war is over.

"The Dark Legion Army… completely eliminated." Davis said and start detaching the Driver from his waist, and was glowed in a bright green aura, returned to normal. Davis and Omega looked at the sky, saw that it has returned to the usual, but it was completely light blue sky with the sun shining brightly, and with the winds blowing peacefully. They sighed in relief.

"Finally… it's over." Davis said. Omega nods: "Yeah. Now the war is over, means that I have completed my mission." Davis looks at Omega and smiled, but his expression turns to surprise. His eyes widened in shock, saw Omega's body is starting to fade away. He stutter: "Omega… your… your body is…!" Omega looks at Davis confused: "Hmm?" He raised his clawed hand and sees that he is fading away slowly, said to himself: "It is time, huh?"

He then looked at Davis with a solemn expression and said: "As I was told you earlier, I am a spirit. I have to return to the paradise." Davis asked: "But why is this suddenly… We… We finally become friends…" His eyes started watering up slowly, Omega comes to him and comforting him, holding his hand and pointing at the Driver: "Don't be sad, my friend. Even if I'm no longer exist in this world, doesn't mean that my soul has disappeared completely. If you still holding the Amazons Driver as the proof of our friendship, my power is always be with you." Davis smiled sadly, suggested:

"Then… one last hug?" Omega nods. "One last hug." They hugged, with Davis with his tears comes out, and Omega patting his back for comfort. They released the hug and Omega said to him one last time with a smile: "Live well." And with that, Omega fades away and return to the paradise. Davis looks at the ground with his tears flow out from his eyes, pooling at the ground. He gritted his teeth and clenched his fist. He raised his head looking at the sky and roared in sadness, echoed through the sky.


	5. Chapter 5: The End

**Meanwhile**

The Dark Castle was vanished after the Night Queen's death, revealing some fighters who was badly injured, which the Protectors. Dragonheart is the first to opened his eyes, starting to get up. His armor was cracked, especially at the shoulderpads and the body armor. His legs was covered in bruises, revealing the knees has some small cuts, blood bleeding slowly. His left arm armor was break, has small scars with bloods coming out from them, but it wasn't critical injure. His body was trembling, feeling hurt from the fight, but he can barely move. His visor and helmet also cracked, revealing Tai's face. When he looked around, he feels confused. The castle's no longer here, and he can't sense the dark energies anymore.

"What… is going on?" He looked at the sky and gasped in shock. The sky was blue with the sun shining brightly, with the winds blowing peacefully like it was happened nothing. "Is it… finally over?" He looked at his comrades and saw that they have wake up from the war. Their armor was cracked and feel battered, but they still can move. Red Nova was the first, looked in surprise that the city was not having any destruction coming up and the city was finally freed from the war.

He let out a sigh of relief and smiled: "Finally… It's over." Cyberstriker completely agreed with him, feeling glad that the people can live in peace again. "Yeah, but… we were unconscious from the war so who did it?" Zephyr realized about what he said and asked: "Does that mean… there is someone has defeat the Dark Legion army?" They were shocked by that there is someone who has defeat the Legion alone.

"We gotta thank that guy! Seriously, what can we do to owe him our lives?" Fireguard said in excite, which makes everyone agreed with him and cheered along, that the war is finally over. "Hah, I bet he's really handsome…" Lilly said with a dreamy smile, makes everyone sweatdropped. "But who was it…?" Thunderstrike suddenly asked, caught everyone's attention, trying to find the unknown hero's identity. Unbeknownst to them, there is a person walking towards them, they looked behind and gasped in complete shock that it was Davis.

His shirt was battered, has some small cuts on it with a large slash cut, revealing his chest covered in blood. His left arm was bleeding lightly, had a flesh cut around his arm which looks like some kind of armlet size cut. His jeans were badly injured, with some large cuts revealing his knees bleeding and some small cuts on his legs, completely covered in bruises. His face has the cheeks bleeding slightly with small cuts and some blood is leaking out from his mouth. His right arm clutched his stomach, walking staggered and breathing slowly. His waist still has the Amazons Driver on it, it can see that the war is over, he has done all unfinished things that still remain in this city. But he got past everyone and just walking at the front, before Vixen and Songbird can approach him, Dragonheart held his hand out, looked behind him and shaking his head means that they need to let Davis some time alone. Darkblade and Hightech understand and nods. The heroes also agreed with him, reluctantly two females also complied.

"Thank you, Davis. You saved us all. And thanks for freeing my foolish sister out from the darkness." Dragonheart thanking Davis in silent with a proud smile, appreciate that he had concluded the war. The heroes also thankful for Davis, but they still concerned about where Davis is going. Dragonheart decided and turns to everyone and said: "I'm going to talk to him." Hightech nodded in reply and they let him go talk to Davis alone.

**Playing Kamen Rider Amazons: The Last Judgement OST - So… -**

**With Davis**

He walks staggered, still wounded from the battle, just heading at the front and get away from everyone as possible. He thinks he can't live alongside them, because why? It's simple. He's also a monster, there's so many blood in his hands that innocent people who were controlled by the Mark of Evil has to died and killed by his hand. He saw the nearby sea and walked to it, attempt to drowning himself. But he doesn't know, that the sun's light suddenly shines brightly, and everything turns near white, when he walked to the sea, there's a sound that talks:

"Don't, Davis. Don't do this." That familiar voice, he know it's Tai, but he didn't turn around to see that Tai is standing on the road, looking at him. Davis doesn't stop, just keep walking to the sea. The water raised up to his knees.

"I've went beyond my life… I don't deserve to be called hero… I'm a monster…" He said with a near-crack tone, his expression turns to sadness, his eyes had lost its light. But Tai hasn't given up yet, he said with a solemn look: "But you had protect everyone, right? You're not a monster. Yes, I know it's hard for you to live with it, but you're still our Davis that we know." Davis heard that, he stops walking and bit his mouth in depression, clenching his fist. Tai talks to him:

"Return with us, Davis. And… live." His eyes tearing up, clearly shows that he had enough of this, and don't want to lose everything he cared for. Davis' eyes starting to tear up in desperate, turned around slowly and widened his eyes, looked at Tai but he was already gone, the sun's light brights out and the scene returned to normal. He then lower his head down, looking at the water mirroring him, thinking if he can live peacefully with everyone like this? He then lifted his head up and looked at the sky with his eyes starting to have its shine back slowly.

**Ending Kamen Rider Amazons: The Last Judgement OST - So… -**

**5 days later**

**Playing Kamen Rider Amazons: The Last Judgement OST - Live! -**

Tai opened the door to go outside for a walk and locked it. He walked to the sea, thinking deeply about what happened. "Davis really serious about leaving this place, eh? But, I wonder if he come back someday." He then pulled out a letter from his pocket, which is from Davis. He opened it and read:

Dear Tai

I have something to tell you, that I decided to leave Odaiba for a trip. I don't know how long this trip will go on, but there are some important things I must do. If I still in Odaiba, I'm afraid that I can't live along with you guys in this situation. I feel like a part of myself still blame for everything that happened, so it'll take some time to be myself again. But this trip is the road to me for grown up and learn about the lessons of life, and Tai… I gave back the title of the leader to you because I'm no longer a leader anymore. There are many dangers that we haven't know about is about to invading this world so it's my fate to stop it. I'm sorry to do something like this alone without telling, but it's a mission that only I can do for now. And I still haven't forget about the promise we made: Even if we're far away, our hearts are still one. Isn't that right, Tai? I'll tell you again if I come back.

Your best friend,

Davis Motomiya

After he read the letter, he sheds a tear in silent and smiled warmly, he said: "Good luck, Davis and don't give up. We're still here for you. And I'm promise I'll protect this town with my comrades." He was about to go back, but there's a bright light appeared behind Tai and faded out. He turned behind and saw Sora, his girlfriend, smiled at him.

"Hi, Tai." Sora said. Tai looks in surprise and asked: "You're… you're alive? But I thought Davis had…" Sora put a finger on Tai's mouth, to be quiet. Sora said with a solemn expression: "Yes, I know Davis had freed me from the darkness, but I was somehow reborn and was given a second chance to live in peace again." She started to tear up: "I'm sorry for doing horrible things to you… I'm really a terrible person, am I?" But Tai has comforting her by hugging her tightly, said:

"No, Sora. It's not your fault at all. You were being controlled by the darkness, but Davis has freed you. You deserved a second chance. So please, don't blame yourself for everything." Sora was touched by his true feelings, and hug in return. She whispered: "Thank you… Tai…" Tai nods and release the hug. They smiled warmly at each other, and Tai thinks Sora wasn't the only one who deserve a second chance, he saw Matt was also come back to life. He goes to Matt and looked at him with a serious look. Matt got frightened by it, and started saying:

"Um… I'm sorry, for about everything. Are you still mad at me?" Matt mumbled in fear. Tai gritted his teeth and said back: "Of course I am mad, you bastard!" He punched Matt in the gut, and hugged him. He then said: "If you trying to betray us again, then I'll tear you up, ya know…" Matt looks surprised by it and gave him a friendly hug. "Thanks, buddy. I promise." Tai answered: "Welcome back, pal…" And so, Sora looks happy that they have made friends and goes to them. Tai and Matt released the hug and smiled at each other, then give a fist bump. They saw Sora comes to them and they all looked at the blue sky, with the winds blowing around them.

At the far distance, Davis is wearing a black jacket with fur collar, also wearing a green shirt with dark blue jeans and blue-white shoes. On his side was a red bike named Junglaider. He looked at the Odaiba City one last time, taking a deep breath, said: "Goodbye, Odaiba… My hometown." And with that, he turned around with a serious look, went to his bike and ready to leave.

**Ending Kamen Rider Amazons: The Last Judgement OST - Live! -**

**Playing EAT, KILL ALL by Taro Kobayashi**

Davis riding his bike on the road, leaving Odaiba and started his long trip.

(**DA - DA - Dive into the beast jungle right now! My body and soul are now tearing apart.** **Choking down that pain, and devour it. Is your life eating or being eaten?**)Tai and Sora are going to a restaurant, where their friends are waving at them, including Matt. They take a seat and talk chit-chat with each other, with TK telling some funny jokes and everyone laughing.

(**DA - DA - Dancin' with the deep paranoia! People just saying: "There's no insanity". Those are just merely the words of the insane ones. GOD IS GONE!**) Takuya is having a date with Zoe, they goes to the park to get some ice-cream, but they coincidentally saw Mikey and Angie at there too. Angie saw them and waving to them, Takuya and Zoe heard her voice and running to their place, waving back. Mikey tell them that if they wanna have a double date, Zoe agreed with that and the gang go to the theater to watch a movie.

(**Take your knife! This is your life! The Creators has abandoned this ecosystem of the cruelty. Take your knife! This is your life! Shout it: "I wanna know who I AM!"**) Marcus and the gang in their heroes form, is fighting a bunch of thugs who are stealing the money from the bank, with several thugs are beaten unconscious, and the remaining thugs are stay back in fear. They punched the remaining ones in the face and the thugs were badly beaten, got arrested and was put into the jail. Marcus yelled out in triumph for victory, raising his right fist at the sky, while everyone just sighed at his antics, but couldn't help smiling.

(**Someone is killing something, and something is being killed. BASTARD! Oh, an eye for an eye! Ah! The reflecting in the mirror is an murder, WOW! You've changed into a grotesque monster!**) Haru goes to the camping trip to have a vacation with his friends, but he was surprised that Eri and Astora is sitting to next each other, with Eri put a small piece of cake into his mouth with a spoon, and Astora eating it happily like he was in heaven. Ai was standing there giggled, thinking they are cute. Rei just sitting at the tree and playing computer games with his brother, Hajime. Haru just standing there with a shocked look, unnoticed that Yuujin has arrived and calling Haru to have a meal with the gang, snapping out instantly and smiled, goes to everyone.

(**Even if that blood spilling out, even if the tears pouring out. BASTARD! Oh, becoming stronger! Ah! Even if your ugliness exposed, WOW! Then just do your best to live until the end!**) At Protector's base, in the training room, shows Cyberstriker and Seraph training, exchanging punches and kicks, causing small shockwaves appeared from the force of their power clash against each other. Suzie was meditating with Cody, since she knows that Cody has learning kendo with his grandfather all the time.

(**YEAH! Eat, Kill All! Eat, Kill All! EAT, KILL ALL!**) The scene changed to the Odaiba City was full crowd of people walking through the streets, cars moving for work.

(**DA - DA - Dive into the beast jungle right now! Things have changed, but the world still staying the same. If you're being threatened, you fight back. Is your life hunting or being hunted?**) Rika was finishing a photoshoot that her mother was asking and goes to the shopping, but she saw Nene is standing front of the clothes store, look at the new ones she haven't seen before. They saw each other and staring intensely, growl with rivalry expressions but soon they stop and laughed for a bit. They shake hands and goes to the shopping mall.

(**DA - DA - Doubt it like a truth in the danger! Your cells in your body are watching, but the atoms cannot clearly see the right answer, that is all!**) At the soccer field, Tai and the others are having a friendly match, with Matt supporting Tai from the right side. One of Takuya's friends, named JP is a goalkeeper, smiling confidently, looking from all sides, waiting for the time. Tai passed the ball to Matt and he kicked it at the right side of the goal with a U-turn, JP saw that and jumped higher, catched the ball. With their friends cheering, especially Takuya, Zoe and Tommy are cheering loudly, while Koji just sighed at them, Koichi laughing nervously because of the sudden loud cheer.

(**Take your knife! This is your life! Self-righteously laugh at everything, heretical child destroy the hierarchy. Take your knife! This is your life! Go past the sins and the punishment!**) Kazu and Kenta are playing League of Legends on their computer, but Kazu is playing on the computer, while Kenta is playing on the new laptop he bought before. Their combination was really impressive, and they win the battle in 35 minutes. They cheered in victory and do a high-five.

(**Someone is deceiving, someone is being deceived. BASTARD! Oh, fangs clashing with fangs! Ah, does your answer depend upon your circumstance? NO! I'd rather just choose to protect the future!**) There are mafias who was invading the city with a dozen of tanks, destroying the buildings makes people starting to panic, but luckily, there are two blurs dashing at high speed, destroying all tanks cause several explosions to break out, vaporizing it. Dragonheart and Fang appeared with the heroes, grins at each other and do a fist bump, but Dragonheart suddenly glaring at the mafias and let out a loud roar, startling Fang and the others, thinking they just awakened a rampage dinosaur. He saw that the other was startled by the roar, feeling embarrassed and scratch his hair dumbly and focused on the battle, they charged at the mafias.

(**Even if your voice running out, even if the light drying out. BASTARD! Oh, just go and beat them! Ah, even if you've been left all alone, WOW! Then go fight until you can take your last breath!**) The gang fighting the mafias, with Fireguard and Red Nova punching at the face, Zephyr and Songbird deliver a kick to their shin, causing the thugs yelled painfully. Vixen summoning all mystical foxes, ordering them to destroy their secret weapon and swinging her staff at the attacking enemy. Finally, Dragonheart and Fang are fighting the leader, with Fang deliver a swift punch at him, and doing several kicks, causing him to coughing in pain and staggered. Dragonheart punching at the leader and unknowingly gave a punch to his 'friend', making him screamed painfully and passed out, causing everyone to cringed at the unexpected scene.

(**Yeah! Eat, Kill All! Eat, Kill All! EAT, KILL ALL!**) The mafias were beaten, and got arrested by the police, thanking the heroes for stopping them, they nodded.

(**Chorus: I'll be with you, Peacefully I will pray it 'till the end of time'...**) The heroes cheered in victory, and smiling awkwardly at Dragonheart, who had made an unsightly finisher. He feels awkward, not sure what to say but Fang patting him on the back, gives him a thumb-up. They also gave a thumb-up for him, and he smiled sheepily.

(/**Who are you? The thing that's inside me.../ The being was born in this world doesn't disappear.../ Cutting through the wind, let your voice become hoarser!/ WOW WOW WOW, Take your AmazonZ.../**) The scene changed into past memories, flashing the battle of the Protectors fighting the Night Queen, and the Vigilant fighting alongside StarCops, Davis killed all Night Queen's servants mercilessly, and the last scene showed Davis fatally stabbed her in one-kill attack.

(**Someone is killing something, something is being killed. BASTARD! Oh, an eye for an eye! Ah, the reflecting in the mirror is an MURDER, WOW! You've changed into a grotesque monster!**) The scene changed into the blue sky with the sun shining brightly, with several cars moving in different directions on the bridge, the sea was sparkling like diamonds because of the sun's light.

(**Even if that blood spilling out, even if the tears pouring out. BASTARD! Oh, becoming stronger! Ah, even if your ugliness exposed, WOW! Then just do your best to live until the end!**)

The scene changed to the beach with the winds blowing peacefully, small waves splashing at the sand, and the big waves splashing at the rocks. The forest moving along with the winds, causing the leaves to flowing out of several trees.

(**Yeah! Eat, Kill All! Eat, Kill All! EAT, KILL ALL!**) And finally, there's an silver armlet on the sand, similar to Davis', being splashed by tiny waves.

***Final Ending***

Davis have arrived to the beach, and parking his bike on the nearby rock. He walked to the beach and stopped, looking at the beach flowing peacefully with the birds chirping. He then roared out with a half-dragon like tone and turned behind:

"**AMAZON!"**

He instantly transformed into Amazon Omega, with his red eyes blazing, and the right side showed Davis with his eyes turned into dragon-like red eyes, his teeth turned into fangs. The scene changed to the beach with the blue sky and regular waves splashing at the rock, the sun shining causing the water sparkling by the sun's light.

**THE END**


End file.
